Avengers: Age of Ultron/Credits
Full Credits for Avengers: Age of Ultron. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *James Spader as Ultron **Neil Fingleton as Ultron (motion capture) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany as Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Claudia Kim as Helen Cho *Thomas Kretschmann as Wolfgang von Strucker *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Julie Delpy as Madame B. *Stan Lee as Stan the Man *Henry Goodman as Doctor List *Chris Luca as Fortress Soldier *Brian Schaeffer as Strucker Mercenary *Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Zrinka *Isaac Andrews as Costel *Gareth Kieran Jones as Sokovian Acid Student *Chan Woo Lim as Dr. Cho's Assistant #1 *Minhee Yeo as Dr. Cho's Assistant #2 *Bentley Kalu as Klaue's Mercenary *Julian Bleach as Ballet Instructor *Chris Beasley as Johannesburg Cop #1 *Vuyo Dabula as Johannesburg Cop #2 *Nondumiso Tembe as Johannesburg Driver *Kabelo Thai as Johannesburg Onlooker #1 *Lele Ledwaba as Johannesburg Onlooker #2 *Mandla Gaduka as Johannesburg Onlooker #3 *Harriet Manamela as Johannesburg Onlooker #4 *Beulah Hashe as Johannesburg Onlooker #5 *Musca Kumalo as Johannesburg Onlooker #6 *Mathapelo September as Johannesburg Onlooker #7 *Antony Acheampong as Johannesburg Elevator Passenger #1 *Chioma Anyanwu as Johannesburg Elevator Passenger #2 *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Imogen Poynton as Lila Barton *Isabella Poynton as Lila Barton *Ingvild Deila as World Hub Tech *Sunny Yeo as Korean Train Passenger #1 *Namju Go as Korean Train Passenger #2 *Mina Kweon as Korean Train Passenger #3 *Earl Kim as Korean Train Passenger #4 *Arthur Lee as Korean Train Passenger #5 *Verity Hewlett as Sokovian Family Member #1 *Michael Matovski as Sokovian Family Member #2 *Alma Noce as Sokovian Family Member #3 *Riccardo Richetta as Sokovian Family Member #4 *Constanza Ruff as Sokovian Woman *Monty Mclaren-Clark as Tub Family Child *Julia Krynke as Sokovian Driver *Tony Christian as Sokovian SUV Driver *Ian Kay as Sokovian SUV Passenger *Barry Aird as Sokovian Police Captain *Aaron Himelstein as Cameron Klein *Kerry Condon as Friday *Jaiden Stafford as Nathaniel Barton *Josh Brolin as Thanos (uncredited) *Joseph M. Abbott as Party Guest (uncredited) *Hassan Ahmed as Somali Shipworker (uncredited) *Mohammed Ali as Worker in a Scientific Laboratory (uncredited) *Pavlina Andreevska as Sokovian (uncredited) *Freddie Andrews as Party Guest (uncredited) *David Olawale Ayinde as Somalian Ship Worker *Russell Balogh as Party Guest (uncredited) *Nikita Baron as Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Gintare Beinoraviciute as Citizen (uncredited) *Francesca Bennett as Sokovian Driver (uncredited) *Laura Bernardeschi as Sokovian Citizen (uncredited) *Jamie Body as Dancer (uncredited) *Dilyana Bouklieva as Sokovian Citizen (uncredited) *Natasha Boyle as Dancer (uncredited) *Dante Briggins as Party Guest (uncredited) *Rowdy Brown as Cop (uncredited) *James Brushwood as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Jill Buchanan as Passerby at the University (uncredited) *Billy Burke as Dancer (uncredited) *Cheryl Burniston as Sergeant (uncredited) *Emiljia Busse as Ballet School Girl (uncredited) *Abbey Marise Butler as American (uncredited) *Michael Chapman as Lab Tech Scientist (uncredited) *Tino Chinyoka as Somalian Ship Commander (uncredited) *Rory Cubbin as USO Dancer (uncredited) *Leigh Daniels as Dancer (uncredited) *Marianna Dean as Party Guest (uncredited) *Sonal Dave as Lab Technician (uncredited) *Lukas DiSparrow as Sokovian (uncredited) *Thom Dobbin as Party Guest (uncredited) *Alexandra Doyle as Reporter (uncredited) *R.P. Edwards as College Student (uncredited) *Gretel Elianova as Party Guest (uncredited) *Ibrahim Fagge as Somalian Ship Commander (uncredited) *Keith Fausnaught as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Aurora Fearnley as Marine (uncredited) *Hannah Flynn as Dancer (uncredited) *Robert J. Fraser as Youth (uncredited) *Adam Gary as Sokovian (uncredited) *Alex Gillison as Masked Asgardian (uncredited) *Sophie Gooding as Club Dancer (uncredited) *Guna Gultniece as Student (uncredited) *Mark Haldor as Asgardian (uncredited) *Beshoy Hanna as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Salem Hanna as Party Guest (uncredited) *Sam Hanover as Sokovian Citizen (uncredited) *Robin Harvey as South African Mall Patron (uncredited) *Anthony Henry as Charlie Nash (uncredited) *Jason Her as TV News Anchor (uncredited) *Leigh Holland as Masked Asgardian (uncredited) *Kornelia Horvath as Sokovian (uncredited) *Mohamed Mozii Ibrahim as Somali Ship Commander (uncredited) *Eleanor Inglis as Reporter (uncredited) *Bron James as Lab Technician (uncredited) *Mariola Jaworska as Sokovian (uncredited) *Marcus G. Johnson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Attila G. Kerekes as Sokovian Citizen (uncredited) *Denis Khoroshko as Sokovian Driver Pavlov (uncredited) *Tiana Kim as Korean Business Woman (uncredited) *Hrvoje Klecz as Party Guest (uncredited) *Adrian Klein as Sokovian Policeman (uncredited) *Irina Klimovich as Sokovian Student (uncredited) *Devin Koehler as Citizen (uncredited) *Kai Kyriacou as Child 1 (uncredited) *Sima de Lambert as Sokovian Student (uncredited) *Lex Lang as Sokovian Soldier (uncredited) *Dave Langley as Avengers' Bartender (uncredited) *Jamie Lengyel as HYDRA Scientist (uncredited) *Jorge Leon Martinez as Stark Guest (uncredited) *Chelsea Li as Student (uncredited) *Benjamin Lim as Boy on the Train (uncredited) *Marian Lorencik as Sokovian (uncredited) *Edina Loskay as Sokovian (uncredited) *Bartosz Malarski as Sokovian Student (uncredited) *Robbie McLean as Russian Security Guard (uncredited) *Lena Milan as Sokovian Agent (voice, uncredited) *Eric Morcos as The Agent (uncredited) *Joti Nagra as Student (uncredited) *Bistra Nikolova as Dirty Civilian (uncredited) *Judit Novotnik as Sokovian (uncredited) *Emeson Nwolie as Businessman (uncredited) *Sigmund Oakeshott as USO Military Policeman (uncredited) *Andrea-Nichole Olivas as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Melanie Palmer as Party Guest (uncredited) *Rafael Pereira-Edwards as College Student (uncredited) *Zakk Pierce as Sokovian Boy (uncredited) *Andrew James Porter as Party Guest (uncredited) *Guy Potter as British Officer (uncredited) *Tim Powell as DEA Director (uncredited) *Mark Preston as Marine (uncredited) *Diezel Ramos as Masked Asgardian (uncredited) *Dagny Rollins as Girl on the Train (uncredited) *Anthony J Sacco as Party Guest (uncredited) *Benny Saich as Student (uncredited) *Danielle Saunders as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Charlotte Scally as Dancer (uncredited) *Faye Sewell as Oslo Hub Scientist (uncredited) *Megyn Shott as Car Driver (uncredited) *Charlotte Snowball as Sokovian (uncredited) *Olivia Stott as Student (uncredited) *Bari Suzuki as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Georgie-May Tearle as Student (uncredited) *Michael Totton as Hero Civilian (uncredited) *Chris Townsend as Party Guest (uncredited) *Eduard Turcanu as Driver (uncredited) *Bartosz Wandrykow as Sokovian Policeman (uncredited) *Daniel Westwood as Asgardian God (uncredited) *Ben Wombwell as Party Guest (uncredited) *Leila Wong as Korean Scientist (uncredited) *Tatiana Zarubova as Sokovian (uncredited) *Mahad Yaya as Somali Pirate (uncredited) *Micah Ainsley Brown as Extra (uncredited) *Natalie Chick as Background Artist (uncredited) *Jeffrey Gidi-Paku as Extra (uncredited) *Evia Laizane as Extra (uncredited) *Steve Lewington as Extra (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Joss Whedon Screenplay by :Joss Whedon Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Louis D'Esposito :Alan Fine :Victoria Alonso :Jeremy Latcham :Patricia Whitcher :Jon Favreau :Stan Lee Co-Producer :Mitchell Bell Associate Producer :Daniel S. Kaminsky Line Producers :Genevieve Hofmeyr :Ji-seung Lee :Nicholas Simon :Enzo Sisti Production Designer :Charles Wood Director of Photography :Ben Davis Edited by :Jeffrey Ford :Lisa Lassek Costume Designer :Alexandra Byrne Visual Effects Producers :Ryan Stafford :Ron Ames Music by :Brian Tyler :Danny Elfman Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Art Direction by :Julian Ashby :Thomas Brown :Ray Chan :Jordan Crockett :Matthew Robinson :Domenico Sica :Phil Sims :Mike Stallion :Mark Swain Casting by :Sarah Halley Finn Visual Effects Supervisor :Christopher Townsend Set Decoration by :Chris 'Flimsy' Howes :Richard Roberts :Sheona Mitchley ADR :Daniel Booko :Esther Chae :Katy Davis :Hakeemshady Mohamed :Danielle Hartnett :Jason Her :Chase Kim :Yuriana Kim :Matt Lindquist :Ben Pronsky :Stelio Savante :Lex Lang :Cliff Simon :Drago Sumonja Stand-Ins :Yuki :Freddie Andrews :Richard Blenkiron :Brett Carter :Amy Irvine :Lee Edward Jones :Brent McGee :Faye Sewell :Aaron Worthington Stunts :Tom Aitken :Lucy Allen :Guiomar Alonso :Robert Alonzo :Tim Ambridge :Giorgio Antonini :Paolo Antonini :Mark Archer :Nina Armstrong :Gary Arthurs :Mauro Aversano :Dean Bailey :Frank Bakker :Adam Basil :Bill Beenham :Federico Benvenuti :Mustafa Beyter :Thomas Billings :James Bomalick :Adam Brashaw :Troy Brenna :Lunga Buthelezi :Sidwell Buthelezi :Marvin Campbell :Danilo Capuzi :Daniele Chiofalo :Mark Chiu :Dong Heung Choi :Nick Chopping :Tony Christian :Jared Cohen :Jonathan Cohen :Joel Conlan :Rob Cooper :Chris Cordell :James Cox :David Cronnelly :Gabe Cronnelly :Matt Crook :Graeme Crowther :Clay Cullen :Phil Culotta :Jason Curle :Clive Curtis :Tyrone Dadd :Zarene Dallas :Rob de Groot :Tertius De Lange :Ray De-Haan :Mark Dobson :Levan Doran :Josh Dyer :Rick English :Duane Facey-Pearson :Balázs Farkas :Bradley Farmer :Stephane Feruch :Neil Fingleton :Neil Finnighan :Brenda Firmani :Elaine Ford :Glenn Foster :Grace Franzl :Sarah Franzl :Gary Fry :David Garrick :Warren Germishuys :Oliver Gough :David R. Grant :Evangelos Grecos :Damian Green :Kerry Gregg :Nic Grigg :James Grogan :Gary Grundy :Michele Habig :Tom Hallahan :Paul Hampshire :Richard Hansen :Bobby Holland Hanton :Paul Heasman :Mark Higgins :Scott Hillier :Dan Hirst :Robert Hladik :Rob Ho :Nick Hobbs :Zoltan Hodi :Deon Hogg :Al Holland :Adam Horton :Lou Horvath :Grant Hulley :Jason Hunjan :Rob Hunt :In-Bum Hwang :Barry Ingle :Allen Irwin :Erol Ismail :Martin Ivanov :Orsányi Iván :Olivia Jackson :Tidd James :Charles Jarman :Morgan Johnson :Laszlo Juhász :Aldo Kane :Gary Kane :Ian Kay :Robbie Keane :Paul Kennington :Sibongile Khoza :Karam Kim :Tae Kang Kim :László Kósa :Paul Kulik :Theo Kypri :László Kósa :Paul Kulik :Theo Kypri :Greglee Lang :Maruska Lang :Richard F Law :Manh Hai Le :Eddie Lee :Maurice Lee :Lukaz Leong :Lee-Anne Liebenberg :Marcelle Liebenberg :Andy Lister :Phil Lonergan :Craig Macrae :Leigh Maddern :Samuel Manuel Mahlangu :Ben Mahoney :Thapelo Malebo :Raymond Mamrak :Gionata Marzeddu :Caprice Masinga :Tina Maskell :Mduduzi Mavimbela :Sibusiso Mavimbela :Russ McCarroll :Doug McCarthy :Ginger McCarthy :Jo McLaren :Linda Mdalankomo :Richard Mead :Erol Mehmet :Sechaba Mekoa :Casey Michaels :Jack Miles :Peter Miles :Lee Millham :Lehlohonolo Moekena :Percy Mogudi :Gilbert Mokone :Heidi Moneymaker :Renae Moneymaker :Kevin Morgan :Lee Morrison :Troenell Mulder :Anneli Muller :Kimberly Shannon Murphy :Ky Nguyen :Lee Nichol :Brian Nickels :Nhlanhlo Minky Nlovo :Wade O'Brien :James O'Donnell :Se-young Oh :Eric Oram :Béla Orsányi :Edd Osmond :Chris Palermo :Sam Parham :Ji-sun Park :Justin Pearson :Peter Pedrero :Tasmin Pepper :Jan Petrina :Andy Pilgrim :Greg Powell :Tilly Powell :Kierron Quest :Gabriele Ragusa :Francesco Paolo Renda :Douglas Robson :Tom Rodgers :Tiaan Roets :Seon Rogers :Alison Ryan :Franco Maria Salamon :Hasit Savani :Johnny Selema :Jung Su Seo :Christopher September :Matt Sherren :Michael Sims :Edgar Sindane :Sylvester Sindane :Sandile Skhosana :Anthony Skrimshire :Venice Smith :Wayne Smith :Karen Smithson :Craig Sobotker :Michael Soloman :Helen Steinway Bailey :Ian Stock :John Stoneham Jr. :Roy Street :Dan Styles :Leon Sua :Gáspár Szabó :Rocky Taylor :Roy Taylor :Lee-Anne Telford :Karen Teoh :Zacharia Thekiso :Aaron Toney :Gyula Tóth :Massimiliano Ubaldi :Matthew Van Leeve :Tony Van Silva :Shawn Van Zyl :Ami Verge :Sarah Vignot :David Ware :Andy Wareham :Calvin Warrington-Heasman :Marlow Warrington-Mattei :Danny Webster :Matthew Webster :Peter White :Maxine Whittaker :Bob Wiesinger :Grant Wiesinger :Belle Williams :Annabel Elizabeth Wood :Nico Woulard :Ben Wright :Shuk Wah Yee :Karanja Yorke :James Young :Lewis Young :Eric Zulu :Hayward Ho (uncredited) :Jimmy Pethrus (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron